zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Misko's EX Journal
Misko's EX Journal is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is unlocked upon installation of the DLC Pack "The Master Trials". It is a book written by Misko and involved during the side quests "EX Treasure: Ancient Mask", "Fairy Clothes", "Twilight Relic" and "Phantasma‎‎". Overview After "The Master Trials" DLC is installed, it appears on a broken shelf in building located on the southern part of the Outpost Ruins in the Hyrule Field region. When Link examines the book before reading the first page, a nameless textbox asking "Was this book always here?" appears which is a reference to the fact that it can only be found in the ruins as part of the DLC. It is a diary written by the legendary bandit Misko who was originally mentioned in the non-DLC Side Quest "Misko, the Great Bandit" and contains hints on how to find the historical significant outfits stolen from Hyrule Castle by Misko in the past. These outfits are all part of the "Master Quest" DLC. Reading the 2nd ("Ancient Mask"), 3rd ("Fairy's Clothes"), 4th ("Twilight Relic"), and 5th ("Phantasma") pages will update the Adventure Log entry of one of the Side Quests that said section pertains to but only if he reads that page (as it is possible to start reading from the last page allowing Link to read them in reverse order and Link can stop reading before starting another page). The final page mentions "EX" which is a reference to the Treasure Chests which contain DLC items. The updated Adventure Log entries record the information contained in the diary pertaining to it, allowing Link to review it in the Adventure Log at anytime. Content ;First Page ;Second Page :"The ancient mask lies at the ruins where soldiers gathered. From there, the waters of Lake Kolomo are visible. ;Third Page :The green garments of the man who wished to be a fairy are hidden in the ruins of Hyrule Field. :Find these pieces at the ruins where trade flourished... :at the ruins where sinners were imprisoned. :and at the village ruins next to farmland where many people once gathered. ;Fourth Page :The princess of twilight, whose stories are handed down alongside those of the Hero of Twilight... :Her helmet can be found at the temple ruins soaked in the waters of Regencia River. ;Fifth Page :Armor worn by fierce phantoms feared even by heroes, is hidden in the ruins of Hyrule Field. :Find these pieces at a battleground, where brave souls tested their skill... :at ceremonial grounds where royal guards are honored... :and at the ruins where the soldiers of Hyrule gathered. ;Final Page :"EX" is all that's written on the last page. What could it mean?" Side quests * "EX Treasure: Ancient Mask" * "EX Treasure: Fairy Clothes" * "EX Treasure: Twilight Relic" * "EX Treasure: Phantasma" See also * Super Rumor Mill * Misko's EX Journal 2 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC